The invention relates in general to a device for removing pollution from the exhaust gases of a heat engine.
To be more precise, the invention relates to a device for removing pollution from the exhaust gases of a heat engine, of the type comprising a longitudinal outer casing defining a passage for the flow of the exhaust gases, and first and second pollution-removal members mounted in series in the passage.
Such a device is used in particular for removing pollution from diesel engines of motor vehicles. In that case it normally comprises, located in the same casing, a catalytic purification member and a particle filter. The catalytic purification member is suitable for treating the polluting emissions in gaseous phase, while the particle filter is suitable for retaining the soot particles emitted by the engine and optionally for fixing the gaseous pollutants.
In devices for petrol engines, several catalytic purification members are located in the same casing.
In some cases, one of the two pollution-removal members may have a small thickness compared with its diameter. Such a pollution-removal member is difficult to position inside the casing. In particular, it is difficult to obtain a situation where the upstream and downstream faces of the pollution-removal member are in an orientation perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the casing.